Queen of Pein
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: M-Oneshot - Peinhina - She is fed up with being belittled, he needs someone strong enough to make it ... LEMON!


**SALVE! I made this one-shot just like that, they're beginning to be my thing, so ... yeah, another Crack-pairing, but all I do is crack-pairings^^, so ... just another 'normal' chuppa-chupsz oneshot. Peinhina this time**

**WARNING: LEMON ! **

**I do not own Naruto, or the song (King of Pain, by Alanis Morisette originally by Sting)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**||::.. QUEEN OF PEIN ..::||**

* * *

_There's a little black spot on the sun today  
_

She was ordinary … well or not. Her name was meant to be 'sunshine', but how was she supposed to be sunshine? When she was always stuttering, always pushed in the shadows … she didn't feel like sunshine at all. She was no good ninja, never good enough to satisfy her father, or to be real help to the Hokage – she was the only reason her team was still stuck with C and B-ranked missions, and damn she got to feel it every time.

_It's the same old thing as yesterday_

Everything was repeating itself. Never was there something new. Until she had enough. It was a vow she did solely for herself, deep down in the forest, having boxed herself through the hundredth tree already, she finally set on a resolve.

"I'm not running after this idiot anymore … I've had enough of being rejected. And I will stop stuttering … and if it's the last thing I do."

She had had enough of the history repeating itself for all the time now – she wanted to see something new. But therefore she had to do something as well.

_There's a black hat caught in a high tree top  
There's a flag-pole rag and the wind won't stop_

He hated wind. Rain, he could deal with – he loved it even, but wind was causing him headache, every time. But this time something else was coming to it: the death of Konan. He didn't know how to cope with it. Every time he had lost something … something precious to him for the sake of something that he hoped would be better. But how would it be better if there was no one he could share it with? How?

"We need a woman." He glared at Madara as he broke the silence.

"We don't …" but he was cut off.

"We need a medic. And most medics are women – I'm sorry."

He knew he was right, but he was so … weak at the moment. He needed to take off.

"I will take the matter in my own hands."

Madara didn't complain – thanks Kami.

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running round my brain_

Rain wasn't unusual for Pein, he liked it – it eased away the wind … although most of the Rain did come with wind … and most wind came with the rain. But this rain was different. This rain was mourning … for Konan.

They had found nothing of her … just burned papers that were forming into a face. Her brilliant colors were ashen and pale, her vibrant, lively person was gone. His small sister had faded…

"You know exactly that she wouldn't have wanted you to grieve like this."

He turned around to see Itachi just behind him. The man probably shared an equal pain – since he had been her lover. He had lost a sister, but Itachi had lost his wife.

"I know …"

It felt as if he was talking to an elder brother and as he felt how Itachi's presence faded away, he knew that the man was right. She would have wanted him to carry on, not to let her death be wasted.

"It won't be, Konan-imoutou. I promise this."

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain  
_

"No."

She looked at her father and at the Hokage – both of them standing opposite of her. Her face scrunching up.

"You're denying me to improve and protect my village." She tried.

"I'm denying you to try and get killed. This is no way, you're in no condition to get on a mission at all. You will stick to what I say." Her father replied, a stern look on her face, while the Hokage didn't dare to look at her at all..

'If they want to know it this way … okay.'

"Hai." She bowed and left, and god damn it – this would be the last time she would leave this tower with being denied a mission.

That evening, she exploded five buildings, placed two sensei' in the office of the Hokage – deprived of their weapons and chakra – and healed her patients while doing so … at least a clone of her.

Rumors had it that Akatsuki was it.

'Right … just don't see who it was…' but then … she took advantage of having them think it was the leader of Akatsuki – Pein.

_There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall  
That's my soul up there_

Sitting on the cliff he looked over the wide sea – clearing his head. He was in the fire country, there was only one person on his mind: Haruno Sakura. The woman was meant to have surpassed her shishou. Surely she would join the Akatsuki if they bribed her with something … maybe the revenge on Itachi … no that was not right … hmmm … then probably …

He turned around as one of his six Peins arrived.

"What did you find out?"

The youngest and smallest of his six ways looked up at him. He liked how this one had turned out – he was the perfect epitome of innocence. The long hair, the frail body, only a few piercings, the pale complexion and the big eyes.

"There's someone using your name … he's terrorizing Konoha for three weeks already, but hasn't been found out yet."

Pein quirked an eyebrow – now this was interesting news. The youngest vanished. Maybe he should have a look at this one … who knew maybe he'd find something interesting.

_There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall  
That's my soul up there_

She sat at the waterfall, knowing that her cousin was watching her – but he couldn't watch her clones. It had been a stupid idea to deprive the two sensei of their chakra by blocking their lines … but yet; they hadn't found her out – and she was going on for three weeks already.

Until now there had been only a few buildings in the city she had not exploded already, the library, the Hokage tower and the ninja academy being one of them. Naruto's Ramen Stand had to succumb however …

Although she was careful, as not to hurt anyone – she wouldn't want that, she felt incredible powerful while doing this. She was terrorizing the village, while under suspicion and observation. The thrill it gave her had something exotic, something strange and forbidden, and damn it – she loved it.

_There's a blue whale beached by a springtime's ebb  
That's my soul up there_

He could see the explosions from afar already – ten in number. He could hear the screams and yells as he cast the genjutsu over himself. He hated those jutsu' … he really was no good at them. Entering the village unseen, he immediately jumped in to help the people.

"This is the second time today!" someone yelled and he couldn't help but smirk – whoever it was, they did a good job.

When the fire had been diminished, he looked around. A man came to thank him.

"Thank you very much for helping us, Stranger-san."

"No problem at all. What happened?"

The man eyed him warily, but drew the conclusion that he didn't know and sighed, before he pulled him aside.

"We don't exactly know. This is going on for three weeks already – no one has been hurt yet, but the buildings are exploding like fire crackers and every day the sensei' and jonin are found in the Hokage's office but no one knows who it is. But … most say that it is … Akatsuki."

The last part was whispered and Pein only nodded sincerely, and continued to talk a bit with the man, before he stepped away. He had to find this one.

_There's a butterfly trapped in a spiders web  
_

The only thing he could think of doing was becoming a jonin. So it didn't surprise him to find himself in the flat of a silver-haired man with whom he still had a calculation open. Once the man had entered, he fell asleep oppressed by the gas that had been spread in his flat. And only five minutes later he sat on the man's couch one of his pervy books in the hand … well thanks to the lecture, this could be fun.

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running round my brain_

She looked at the collected ninja in front of her bound together and chakra blocked – she felt great. She had achieved something, she knew it. Taking a bucket of water she splashed it over the men and few women.

Spluttering and groaning all of them looked up to see the indigo haired woman in front of them – the bucket of water still in her hand.

"W-W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing h-here?" she asked innocently.

"Hianta-chan! What a luck you found us! Quick untie us – maybe the thief is still around!"

But Hinata didn't move. She only smiled at the hectic Genma, who was trying to break away from the ties.

"I don't think so Genma." She sang. The bucket landed in the corner as she threw it away.

Everyone turned to her, but she only smiled. "I've been up to this for three weeks already, and I'm so sick of it."

"HINATA-SAMA!"

She turned towards Neji, who was staring at her.

"Hurts to know that I still committed the crimes, even under your 'ever so watchful' eyes, ne Neji?"

"Hinata-chan … don't do this, please …"

"What, Kiba-kun! Don't you know how fun it was? Running away from you, while chasing after myself?" she giggled. "Did you know that it is incredibly easy to take you all out even if you are on alert? I've had it – no one ever realized I could do this and I've done it on my own. This town holds nothing for me anymore."

She took down her headband and slashed through it – gasps went through the rows, but Kakashi was smirking. She smirked at him as well – knowing that he wasn't Kakashi at all.

"And now that I'm a missing nin, I guess I have to help the one under you."

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

Pein smirked again – of course: nothing would escape her eyes. As she knelt down in front of him and untied him, he stood up and reached for her hand.

"I think I have a post open … what about it? You take it?"

"You can bet on it, leader-sama."

Finally he dropped his genjutsu and encircled her hip with one arm – looking down at the still struggling jonin.

"What a pity you wouldn't believe in such a young talent." He shrugged.

_There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out_

It turned out that Hinata was a good idea to take with him. She was skilled to a top level and quick. Within a few months she had healed Itachi's eye disease and he was relieved to have the Uchiha accept another Konoha-nin in no time.

_There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt_

Although sometimes the Uchiha couldn't deny his eyes to the leader and had to admit that he was searching for doubts in the actions of the young Hyuuga.

_There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed_

But there were none. She seemed content with what she was doing – she seemed content with living with a bunch of criminals. She didn't feel much 'uncriminal' either … at least not after her first mission under the Akatsuki, where she finally captured the Kyuubi.

"But only if I'm allowed to revive him." She threatened.

They had learned that it was her own vow not to kill anyone of her own village, unless it was a rogue that came in their way … but she didn't want to make things harder for Akatsuki as they already were.

_There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread_

Of course the most important matter of her medical skills was Hidan.

"Sew my fucking head back on … please."

She would always smile, no matter how much he'd seethe – she was patient, quick in restoring him and would always smile if he came back.

_There's a red fox torn by a huntsman's pack_

_There's a black-winged gull with a broken back_

He didn't know how it happened … he was just drawn to her somehow. It was something that had never quite happened to him: the ambitious leader who had always only the goal in sight. She was … different.

Not only was she a woman amidst nine men … doing quite well, but she was also … just … herself.

He cursed himself. How could he even think of it? Of her? Her, the epitome of pure innocence deep down … he thought of himself as nothing but a greedy hunter who wanted everything.

"You should not be so hard to yourself …"

Again he looked back up at Itachi, as he was about to get down to Amegakure. This man was always there when he needed him … like a bigger brother.

Silently Pein nodded, but couldn't help but scold himself a bit more on the way down to the town, where he knew some questions had appeared … as to who the new member of the 'gods' crew was.

_There's a little black spot on the sun today  
It's the same old thing as yesterday  
_

"Why did you even decide to … become like this?"

She sat next to him feet dangling over the clip and looking over the sea – this was her first mission with him as his medic. Although she knew that he would probably not need it, he had still asked her to come along.

"I was always the one who was looked down upon. No one ever realized I could be doing better than I was, and instead of pushing me to go on, they found it easier to oppress me and tell me that I was a weak nothing, and kept everyone from going further. I felt like making a riot and showing them … however I somehow realized that Konoha could not hold more for me that I would be able to. I just … didn't feel strong there, I was bound and tied down."

He looked at her from aside. "I don't understand how they could not see you …" he shook his head.

"Huh?" she looked at him – with this innocent expression again; she hadn't heard him.

"Nothing." He shook his head and lay back … he couldn't do this.

_I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running round my brain_

"Pein!"

He has no time to turn around and she knows this, but she is already stretching out her arm to shield his neck as a kunai is flung at it. It's embedding itself in her lower arm – but she neither flinches nor scrunches up her face. She just pulls it out and throws it back at the attacker – bringing him down.

When they finally stand back to back, chests heaving heavily as they watch the sea of blood around them – the cadavers lying around them in a fetid bile of mud and blood, he feels his rain still raining down on them, but there's no one else in their range.

Finally he turns around to her and this time he knows he can't hold himself. She is standing too close, her breathing his warming his face and he wonders for a brief second how she still manages to smell like lavender after this mayhem as he crushes his lips to her.

His mind is too clouded up to be happy or to wonder why she doesn't push him back, but responds instead, moaning a raspy "Pein" into his mouth.

_I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the queen of pain_

She looks at the man above her. This is not any man – she knows. This is a man who has to be handled with care, but she trusts herself. Being grown into the role of a full blown rogue ninja as a woman, she knows what she can handle and what not. And she knows that she never has the opinion to say 'no' to evolution – she has to go with it, and grow further with it.

"Hinata …" he breathes in the crook of her neck as his tongue goes for the Hollow of her throat, flicking it there and having her breathe in sharply.

This is different from everything she has ever experienced – she wasn't used to this. She didn't know this and yet she wasn't afraid as she lay there; pinned under him by his hands, while his tongue was tasting her and forcing those sounds out of her.

She wasn't afraid, when he entered her and she didn't flinch at the short pain down there – this was what he was: Pein.

He had ended for her the reign of the Hokage over her and she was free, having decided to stay at his side – and this was it.

_Queen of pain_

There's no way he'd let go of her now – and this had been what she wanted. She had wanted a place where she was needed, where she was wanted and perished … and this place was here.

Next to him, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat as he pulled her close, brushing through her hair and whispering in the darkness to her. The rain was hitting the window over the head of the bed – she felt secure as he fastened his arms around her figure and she listened to the soft thumping of his heart lulling her into sleep.

_I'll always be queen of pain  
I'll always be queen of pain_

"Will you promise me to stay at my side?"

"You know you don't even have to ask this question."

Smiles exchanged, hands were taken and squeezed as steps united in the snow and two different paths were continued from this spot on as one.

* * *

**FLUFF!**

**Please review, review makes me happy =D ... and any kind of review helps me get better, it's been a few since I started again^^**

**-Go go Cactus man-**

**~*chuppa-chupsz*~**


End file.
